


Секрет

by Werpanta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: У Хэнка есть один секрет, о котором не знает даже его напарник.





	Секрет

У Хэнка есть секрет. Очень страшный и очень секретный.

У Хэнка есть секрет. Он хранит его в крохотной комнатке, затерянной на окраине Детройта, за крепкой дверью с надёжным замком. А ключ от этого замка он всегда носит с собой, в потайном внутреннем кармане.

У Хэнка есть секрет. О нём во всём мире знает лишь он сам и ещё один человек. Хэнк не любит вспоминать, чего ему это стоило, но он никогда не думал об этом жалеть.

Этот секрет — только на самый крайний случай. Раньше на крайний случай у Хэнка был револьвер. Он знал, что если станет совсем плохо, то револьвер избавит его от любой беды.

Теперь у Хэнка есть этот ключ, и каждый день Хэнк молится, чтобы он ему никогда не понадобился. А потом о том, что если всё-таки понадобится, чтобы Хэнк успел им воспользоваться. Но лучше всё-таки первое.

Увы, боги не очень внимают его молитвам.

***

— Держись, Коннор, держись! Не закрывай глаза, не отключайся.

Коннор не отвечает ему, хотя всё слышит. Не хочет объяснять, что неумолимому таймеру, отсчитывающему секунды на внутреннем экране, всё равно, будет он держаться или нет. Когда истекут эти семь с небольшим минут, его тело прекратит свои функции, и уже ничто не может этого изменить. Давно прошли те времена, когда он был бессмертным.

Но Хэнк не желает этого знать. Он гонит машину на предельной скорости, сквозь темноту, едва вписываясь в повороты. Хэнк ругается сквозь зубы, обдирая её металлические бока, и снова требует от Коннора, чтобы тот держался.

— Хэнк, останови машину, — тихим, но совершенно ровным голосом просит Коннор. — В этом нет смысла, мне не помогут ни в официальном сервисе, ни на Новом Иерихоне. Слишком обширные повреждения. Лучше поговори со мной. Я хочу хоть попрощаться толком...

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты убился в этой безумной и никому не нужной гонке», — не произносит он вслух.

Напарник не слышит его, ещё глубже вжимая педаль в пол. Не хочет слышать. Не хочет верить. Люди вечно не хотят верить в такие очевидные вещи… Андроидам проще, у них есть таймер, который, к слову, уже начал отсчитывать предпоследнюю минуту.

Машина с визгом тормозит у тёмного заброшенного дома. Хэнк вылетает из неё и подхватывает на руки Коннора. То, что от него осталось… Тащит по лестнице, спотыкаясь и чертыхаясь на каждом шагу. Едва удерживая на весу, открывает дверь и вваливается в комнату. Та почти пуста, если не считать лежащего на полу длинного ящика, больше всего напоминающего гроб. Хэнк пинком сбивает с него крышку, на которой уже отключающимся зрением Коннор успевает заметить записку: «От Э. с любовью». Потом оптический блок тоже отказывает, оставляя его в темноте наедине со светящимися цифрами. Впрочем, он ещё чувствует, как Хэнк трясёт его, суёт что-то в немеющую руку и требует, требует… Коннор почти автоматически сжимает пальцы.

_«Совместимость подтверждена. Начать трансфер?»_

***

Тело, до этого лежавшее в ящике мёртвой куклой, внезапно открывает глаза. Моргает раз, другой. Диод на виске разгорается ровным голубым светом, сигнализируя о полной исправности систем.

Хэнк, успевший за несколько минут ожидания не раз сойти с ума, подрывается с пола и нависает на ним. Глаза с готовностью фокусируются на попавшем в поле зрения объекте и пару секунд изучают его. Потом андроид плавно садится, будто не замечая, как сползают вниз остатки изуродованного и безнадёжно отключившегося корпуса, пачкая его идеальный костюм синими пятнами.

— Добрый день, — приветливо улыбается он, глядя на Хэнка. — Моё имя Коннор, андроид-детектив модели RK800.

Хэнк застывает в немом ужасе.

Но тут андроид хватает его за рукав, дёргает на себя, вжимаясь лицом в плечо, и шепчет:

— Прости, это подсказала программа, и я не стал её останавливать. Подумал, так будет звучать смешнее. Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать.

— Ах ты чёртова консервная банка! — шипит Хэнк. — Ты же меня так до инфаркта доведёшь.

И дрожащими руками обнимает андроида в ответ.

Он успел.


End file.
